


the perils of swing sets

by Vicepresidents



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicepresidents/pseuds/Vicepresidents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just archiving the mess on my Tumblr on here. written in haste when I found out Louis and Liam had written songs together for the next album.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the perils of swing sets

**Author's Note:**

> just archiving the mess on my Tumblr on here. written in haste when I found out Louis and Liam had written songs together for the next album.

It feels like that time when he was ten when Liam dug the heels of his scuffed white  _Chucks_ into the dirt and kicked off far, far too hard and almost launched himself cleanly off the swing set. There was that moment where the smile on his face froze and he thought he’d hurtle into the air, the thick rust-laced chain of the swing leaving red welts in the soft insides of his palms as he clung on and prayed he wouldn’t fall.

That’s what it felt like whenever it was just him and Louis. That’s what it felt like when Louis would make him snort soda out his nose because of a joke, or when Louis would drag him into his hotel room and tell him about a line he thought up in the shower for the song they were working on, or one of those rare times when it was Liam that made Louis laugh, full-on belly laughs that made his whole body shake and made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

Liam feels like he’s waiting for his feet to hit the ground because it’s too much, and he can’t stop to breathe, and the blue of Louis’ eyes reminds him of that summer sky he’d honestly thought he could rocket into if only he’d lost his grip on the chains.


End file.
